


Day 6: Jesse’s Girl

by EZM2016, KattsEyeDemon



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dry Humping, Jealous Tony Stark, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Tony Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 20:02:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17049683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EZM2016/pseuds/EZM2016, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KattsEyeDemon/pseuds/KattsEyeDemon
Summary: 30 Day OTP challengeDay 6: Jesse’s GirlRating: ExplicitFandom: AvengersPairing: Tony/ SteveTriggers: None





	Day 6: Jesse’s Girl

Tony had his eyes fixed on the two avengers sparring in the corner. Steve had Clint pinned down and the featherbrain was LAUGHING!    
  
It was no secret around the tower that Tony played for both teams, however he didn’t want people knowing about his thing for a certain star spangled hero. So, naturally, all of the avengers knew.    
  
Well, all except the blonde himself, which tony counts as a win. He was so focused on watching the two that Nat landed a punch to his stomach, causing him to double over.    
  
“Tony!” Nat said “I told you to always pay attention.” She scolded, kneeling to check on her friend.    
  
The billionaire shook it off and caught his breath, looking up he saw that Steve and Clint were headed their way together. Tony just rolled his eyes and started humming that damn song that was stuck in his head.

 

Steve had looked up from the play wrestling with Clint, frowning in worry at where Tony was hunched over. Heading over, Steve's brow furrowed. "You okay? And what are you humming?"

 

Tony’s trademark grin slid onto his face. “I’m good Cap-sickle” he said, and he did  _ not _ wheeze, he didn’t! Clapping Steve on the back “It’s just a song stuck in my head.” He said vaguely, hoping it would satisfy him. Tony didn’t wait to find out though, he made his way out of the gym mumbling the first lines of  **‘Jesse’s Girl’** he could NOT get that song out of his head!

 

Steve stared after him confused. "What song is that?" He asked again. Looking toward Nat and Clint

 

Both assassins shrugged before smirking secretly at  each other. They started their own sparring match, basically ignoring the super soldier.

 

Steve sighed in frustration before he headed to his rooms, scrubbing at the back of his neck in confusion.

 

\---+++---

 

Later that evening Tony walked in on a sight that noted him. He walked into the kitchen to see Steve holding something up high and Clint  _ scaling _ his back to get to it. Tony huffed quietly, brushing past to get to the coffee pot as he began humming again

 

"Dammit Clint, it's the last one, its mine!" Steve laughed, trying to shake the archer off. "Oh, Tony! Hi"

 

“Hmm? Oh hi Cap, birdbrain,” He said nodded to each man , trying to keep it together. He really loved Steve and this was killing him.

 

"What's wrong?" Steve frowned, letting Clint get his last peanut butter pie cookie as he watched Tony.

 

Tony plastered on another fake smile and poured his coffee “Just tired is all.” He lies, holding his cup up a little in proof before turning and grabbing the paper. “Bye, fellas.” He threw over his shoulder heading back down to the lab

 

"Alright, what's going on with Tony?" Steve turned to clint, worry on his face.

 

Clint just shrugged, taking a bite out of his cookie. 

 

Steve's frown only grew. He was really worried about the other man.  After a bit he started toward Tony's rooms, determined.

 

Tony had just finished his cup of coffee when he heard a knock at the door of his lab. “Who is it JARVIS?” He asked, distracted. 

 

“Captain Rodgers, sir.” That response made Tony drop what he was holding with a clank. 

 

“Let him in, J” Tony finally said slowly, taking a deep breath.

 

Steve walked in after Jarvis let him know he was cleared, shifting from foot to foot. "Tony, what's going on?"

 

Tony raised an eyebrow “What are you talking about Cap-sickle?” He asked, keeping his voice calm.

 

"You seem upset around me lately and I don't know why. And then I had Jarvis google that song for me earlier."

 

Tony paled considerably “Um.” He managed before clearing his throat “Oh really?” He almost squeaked, glaring at the ceiling as if Jarvis even cared that he was mad.

 

Steve gave Tony a small smile. His chest hurt with his next sentence. "You can have Clint, you know. I don't like him like that."

 

Tony went even more pale, forcing himself to take up residence on a stool. He wiped a hand down in his face in exasperation. “What?” He asked incredulously, pulling a face.    
  
As if on cue, thanks a lot Jarvis, the monitor on the screen behind him played a video of someone laughing hysterically. “Jarvis. I will donate you to a high school science department.” He warned under his breath.

 

"Is...that not what you mean with that song?" And now Steve was confused, great.

 

Tony sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. Might as well come out with it. The genius turned and began tinkering with something unimportant. “You were um...right about the song...” He confirmed, taking a deep breath. “But you got a little mixed up on who  _ Jesse _ is in this scenario.” He breathed out quickly. There he did it, he can go die now. He took another deep breath and kept tinkering.

 

Steve's eyebrows rose as his mind clicked together the pieces. He jerked his head up, staring at Tony in awe before he started striding toward him.

 

The genius was pretending to tinker, but his eyes were closed and he was trying to keep it together. Steve would say no, in his Steve-like fashion where tony couldn’t even be mad at him, and then he would leave. Tony could keep it together until then.

 

Steve stalked toward Tony, picking him up and turned to pin him against the table, watching him closely. After he moment his eyes softened, dipping his head to kiss Tony hard.

 

Tony’s eyes opened wide, unshed tears obviously built up. Steve kissed him and he froze, good move Stark. Once his brain kicked in, he kissed back with as much enthusiasm as the super soldier. Tony closed his eyes again, forcing the few drops to fall to his cheeks without his permission

 

Steve pulled back, panting as he looked over Tony's face, cupping his cheeks to thumb the tears away. "Why the tears?" He asked softly.

 

Tony reached up and touched his face. “Oh those. They were there before you...um kissed me...” he assured the Soldier.   
“I thought you were just going to turn me down” he explained “But you...kissed me...” he reiterated. “Why did you do that anyways? I mean....what’s going on?” Tony rambled, almost out of breath.

 

"Tony," Steve sighed, brushing the tears away. "Why would I turn you down? I've wanted you for a while."

 

“Huh?” Tony said eloquently looking up at Steve for a second then down. “Why would you want  _ me _ ?” He asked quietly,shuffling is foot on the floor.

 

"Because you're amazing." Steve shrugged "Why  _ wouldn't _ I? "

 

Tony let his eyes flicker up to Steve’s face, the man was being dead serious, the billionaire noticed. All he could do was nod his head. He never thought he would be getting what he wanted. Tony wasn’t sure how to handle it.

 

Steve watched him close for a moment, giving him a warm smile, before gracefully plopping onto the abandoned stool. He scooped Tony into his lap. "Breathe."

 

Tony nodded again, settling into Steve’s lap and leaning his head back against the blonde’s chest.

 

Steve rested his cheek on top of Tony's head, cuddling Tony close as he let the other sort through his thoughts and calm down.

 

Tony finally took a deep breath, his brain clicking back into working order. The genius maneuvered himself around to where he was now facing Steve, straddling him on the stool. Tony bit his lip and looked up at Steve through his lashes shyly.

 

Steve wrapped an arm around Tony's waist, smiling slightly. "Hmm?"

 

Tony just smiled, wrapping his arms around Steve’s neck and nuzzling his face into the super soldiers shoulder. Tony sighed contently, out of all of his fantasies about the man he was sitting on, this was his favorite, just being held by him. The genius placed a small kiss against Steve’s neck.

 

Steve cradled him close, rubbing Tony's back. "I've got you."

 

Tony pulled back and smiled at Steve, pressing forward so he could kiss Steve hard. All of Tony’s pent up feelings were poured into that kiss, his arms still wrapped tight around Steve’s neck.

 

Steve sunk into the kiss, his hand slipping into Tony's hair, cradling his head in his palm. His other arm was still around Tony's waist, crushing him close.

 

Tony moaned against Steve’s lips, pressing himself closer and kissing him harder.

 

Steve hummed back, tugging at his hair lightly, his other hand sliding down to grab at Tony's ass.

 

Tony whimpers against Steve’s lips and ground back into his hand

 

"I've got you." Steve murmured against Tony's mouth, his eyes dark. He slid his hand down the back of Tony's pants, palming and kneading his ass as he guided Tony to grind forward.

 

Tony moans, running his hands up into Steve’s hair, tugging as he ground his hips forward against the super soldier. Tony went back to kissing him hard.

 

Steve moaned low in his throat, diving into the kiss as he tugged Tony's head back, kissing him hungrily.

 

Tony whimpered again, loving the dominance, pressing back against Steve’s hand and then grinding forward hard. “Steve.” He moaned against the blonde’s lips.

 

"That's it, baby, c’mon."

 

“S-steve.” Tony whined, grinding a few more times before coming with a moan.

 

"Damn, baby" Steve groaned, following just from the sight and sounds of Tony coming in his pants.

 

Tony snuggled against Steve. “Sorry that was so quick.” He apologized. “I’ve been dreaming of doing it for so long.” He admitted, kissing Steve softly.

 

"Tony, you're fine." Steve smiled, holding him close.

 

“This stool could have been a little dangerous, huh?” Tony mused, finally realizing exactly where they were perched. “Good thing I’ve got me a super soldier.” He said with a laugh “Hey! Wait!” He said in realization “I actually  _ got _ Jesse’s girl!” He exclaimed, laughing loudly.

 

Steve gave him a bemused smile. "I'll show you girl." He growled playfully, standing up and flinging Tony over his shoulder, turning to stalk out of the room.


End file.
